


Waves

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Watson, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Waves

約翰就這麼又被塞回了剛才的隔間，他感覺自己的手臂在隱隱作痛，剛才被針插入的那塊皮膚也在微微發熱，而下一秒約翰便感覺自己全身都發燙了起來，他不知道自己被注射了什麼，只知道那東西絕對不是什麼醒酒針，他試圖大叫，卻被眼前的黑髮男人捂住了嘴巴。

他的力氣很大，彷彿是要把約翰的下顎捏碎那樣，後者嚐到了疼痛之後便沒有再試圖全力反抗，藥效已經發揮了功用，約翰感覺自己失去了力氣，重重跌在了坐墊的蓋子上，只能從逐漸消逝的光亮裡看著準備對自己施暴的對方。

挨一頓打就行了，約翰絕望的想，男人看著像是個毒癮發作的瘋子，或許這就是他想要的，找個某個失去反抗能力的人施暴，降低自己毒癮發作時的難受。約翰已經看過類似的案例太多次了，但是他沒想到會是自己，也許自己不該拄著拐杖獨自來亂哄哄的酒吧裡喝酒，而且還是獨自一人，這變成了最好的目標。

不過正當他以為對方要準備痛下毒手之時，對方卻鬆開了對自己的禁錮，而是帶著粗重的喘息聲報上自己的名字。Sherlock Homles，約翰對這個名字很是疑惑，他不明白這個行為代表著什麼，是等事情結束之后能向他索取醫藥費嗎？但是接下來發生的事情簡直超乎了約翰的預想，對方二話不說的拉開了褲鏈，開始在自己面前擼動裡頭的龐然大物。

“我不會打你。你可以停止那些無趣的猜想……”一頭黑卷髮的夏洛克說到，他的語氣像是剛從水裡死而復生那般的混濁，手上的動作和他的語氣一樣沉重，約翰感覺自己的耳朵起了疙瘩。“我想操你。”夏洛克語畢，並且看著約翰的臉上浮現出恐懼和驚慌，他冷笑了一下，用自己的陰莖拍打約翰圓潤的臉頰。毒癮上來他簡直能失去理性，取而代之的是對性愛強烈的渴望。他無視掉對方眼裡求救，一下子扣住了約翰的頭，將變大發燙的陰莖往對方嘴裡塞去。

那是一個很直接的快感，約翰的嘴裡已經被那些甜膩的酒弄到發熱，口腔像是一個溫暖的巢穴，由於失去了力氣，連個反抗的的感覺也沒有，夏洛克一下子就能滑至深處，感受對方嘴中的痙攣。約翰被頂出了淚水，他沒想到事情真的會演變成這個樣子，本來以為自己能在被一番羞辱之後能夠回家，結果現在卻是在給一個癮君子口交。

夏洛克的動作非常粗暴，他扣著約翰的力氣根本沒消停過，連抽動的力度也是一樣，把約翰的嘴操得發紅發痛。後者想着剛才自己和那些軍中弟兄們的相處時光，想著當初他們是怎麼在黑夜裡把自己操進野外的沙床裡，毫不憐香惜玉的折磨一個金髮軍醫，仗著體型優勢和人多，每晚都會要求這位矮小的男人當自己慾望的消遣，而如今卻再次地堵到對方，在酒吧裡開著那些低俗的玩笑。

突然約翰感覺自己的臉頰發疼了起來，才發現是對方搧了自己，夏洛克煩躁的低吼起來，他向下扯住約翰的領子，警告對方專心。約翰忍著內心的苦楚點了點頭，順從地像是個沒有感覺的玩偶任由這位陌生人狠操自己的嘴。他已經學會了逆來順受，也許以往的他會拼死拼活的反抗到底，但是那些不堪的回憶卻一次次在重擊著他的自尊。

學會服從，這是約翰在軍中學習到的一課，反正反抗只會帶來更多的傷害和羞辱，不如像個婊子乖乖挨操就好。

他感覺嘴裡的陰莖在不停跳動，感覺就快要迎來了高潮，保護本能驅使約翰向後退，他不想要嚥下那些東西，或是感覺到精液在自己身體裡滑動的感覺，那會讓他反胃。夏洛克在釋放之前吼了一聲，襲擊的快感讓他放鬆了手，這讓他的陰莖滑出了約翰的口腔裡，一瞬間濺灑在約翰的臉上和頭髮上。

這個結果似乎不是他所預期的，約翰想要躲開，想要出隔間的門，逃離自己，這些想法都被夏洛克看在了眼裡，他抓住了約翰沙金色的頭髮，發出了不悅的嘶嘶聲，如同捕捉到獵物的大蛇，一個用力便輕鬆的把約翰扯在了坐墊上。“不要想著逃跑。”夏洛克的聲音似乎已經失去了耐心，他把約翰的頭抵在了牆上，後者能在昏暗的燈光下看到對方閃著綠光的雙眼，他的表情很冰冷，給人整體的感覺像是一尊孤獨的大理石像。

約翰說不出任何的話，夏洛克扯開了他的褲子，並在下一秒把人的雙腿分開，架在了自己的肩上。約翰頓時不敢呼吸，他看見對方將半勃的陰莖抵在了自己的穴口處，隨時準備要來個刺入。約翰的嘴流露出了小小聲的乞求，但是對方根本不在乎這個早已太遲的示好，或是他根本沒打算只用口交就放過約翰。

他想要更多，這個慾望無法輕易填滿，他在看到約翰第一眼的時候就鎖定了這個目標，但並不是因為對方拄著拐杖的憔悴形象，而是那個平淡的微笑。他當時站在廁所的門外，由於毒癮的關係他幾乎沒太能看清眼前雜亂的酒吧場景，而卻在洗手台上的鏡子裡頭發現了正在洗手的約翰，就在那個當下，約翰抬起頭來，和那位一身黑的男人對上了眼，並且露出了一個示好微笑。迫切的渴望有時比毒品更加催人。

他咬住了約翰的大腿，並殘忍地將陰莖緩緩埋入對方的臀部裡。他沒有用任何潤滑，便在把龜頭強制塞入之後，便能感覺到約翰內裡的緊繃跟不適，細麻的痛感也同時絞著他的前端，“操……”這種感覺幾乎讓夏洛克的頭冒出了青筋，甚至不自覺地罵了髒話。這還只是個開始，夏洛克看著約翰雙眼已經泛紅了，他內心的施暴欲感覺又被放大不少，腦袋飛速的運轉著該如何把約翰操到欲仙欲死。

約翰的大腿已經被他啃出了深深的牙印，那塊肌膚可能會發青，成為一個難以消去的血塊，要是再深入一些，可能都會留下一個專屬於他的印記。約翰的後穴依舊把他夾的很緊，絲毫沒有放鬆的跡象，他壓著約翰的腹部要他放鬆，甚至咬著牙威脅約翰說他要是這麼抗拒，就把他操到無法闔上雙腿。約翰照做了，即使他也不知道該怎麼讓自己放鬆，只是在心裏默念著數字，這是他在軍中被強姦時會做的事情，好讓自己能夠撐過那難堪的時刻。

夏洛克深入到一半便開始緩慢的抽送，他能感覺到約翰的穴口在分泌腸液，好承受異物的入侵，而不會傷到這副殘破的身軀。約翰感覺到體內的東西正在恢復剛才的大小，一波新的快感又讓夏洛克的陰莖精神了起來，不過約翰則是感覺自己快要被撐裂了。“求求你，用點潤滑……”約翰痛苦的哀求道，但是卻引來了夏洛克一陣玩味的嘲笑，說他身上沒有這種東西，而此時自己才進入了一半。

約翰睜大了酸澀的雙眼，對方的笑意非常純粹，墨綠色的雙眼瞇了起來，嘴角也上揚了，就像是小孩那般天真的笑容，不過夏洛克實際上的行為卻沒有約翰所臆想的美好，畢竟，他在試圖把身下的人操到壞。約翰不再說任何的話，反倒開始祈求上帝不要讓自己死在酒吧的廁所裡，而且還是被操死的。

夏洛克最後靠著約翰的自體潤滑一路操到了深處，他緊握著約翰的腰部，並在裡頭釋放了第二次，約翰的陰莖這時才半勃，看來粗暴地對待給他更多的是痛苦，而非快感。

“你看起來還能承受更多。約翰。”夏洛克說出了那個名字，這讓名字的主人頓時愣住了，他想著自己沒說過這些，不過卻在他還在困惑的時候，夏洛克已經把他半扛半抱的走出了隔間。

今夜必定很漫長，約翰想不起來自己是怎麼被夏洛克抱到一個陌生的房間，後者脫去了他身上所有的衣服，包括了鞋子和襪子，基本上就像是準備把約翰拆了進腹一樣。夏洛克的身上依舊穿戴整齊，即使剛才一直都是他在主導著一切，除了那頭卷髮看著比一開始更要雜亂一些，他的臉也露出了疑似動情的紅色，從他的身上看不出有任何的改變，此時的情形反倒像極了嫖客和妓女之間的你來我往。

他將約翰擺放成了一個極為侮辱的姿勢，命令他趴在床上，背對著自己，手併攏在身體的兩側，雙腳也一樣－這個姿勢讓約翰又有種重回軍中的錯覺－而只有屁股是翹高的。約翰將臉埋進了枕頭裡，他在等待著夏洛克的進攻。

不過夏洛克並沒有插入，他突然用力地往約翰的屁股上搧了一巴掌。那個力度就不用說了，感覺整個房間裡都環繞著那聲慘烈的“啪－－”，約翰立刻被逼出了淚水，他的姿勢亂了秩序，因為疼痛的而整個人彈開了，理所當然，他的屁股已經紅了一片，剛才夏洛克射進去的精液有些從穴口處滴落，場面看著色情極了。

夏洛克突然又打了一下，並提醒了約翰：忍耐是一位軍人的美德。

約翰頓時問了為什麼對方知道自己從過軍，但是這只讓他迎來了另一個巴掌，“我沒要你問問題。”夏洛克不疾不徐的說道，彷彿相同的力道只帶給了約翰疼痛而已，自己發紅的手當作沒事一樣。“你曾經也被別人強姦過，不是嗎？”夏洛克開口說道，他用手去撫摸約翰充滿傷痕的背部，撇開那個最駭人的槍傷之外－－那個簡直像是在這位矮小的軍醫身上安了一顆微型炸藥，約翰的身上甚至有幾道深淺不一的刀傷和坑坑疤疤的燙傷痕跡。這些絕對不是什麼訓練造成的，畢竟約翰的胸口和肚子都沒有這些人為的傷痕。

“回答我！”夏洛克吼道，約翰的手緊握著拳頭，頭埋在枕頭裡毫無動靜。他的倔強又換來了巴掌，但是他選擇老實的承受疼痛，就像他默認了夏洛克的問題。他不想在去細想那些往事，任何細節都不想描述。畢竟沒有人足夠了解他。

約翰忍著疼痛將自己的姿勢調整回來，他希望夏洛克能專心操他了，而不是這麼再對他的人格做二次羞辱，但是就在他內心深處這麼渴望的時候，夏洛克突然昂起聲音，憤怒的喊：“錯！”往約翰已經紅透的屁股又搧了一次。

約翰控制不住自己眼淚的掉落，那些晶瑩的小水滴都滲入了枕頭。

“我的推論告訴我……你喜歡這些，約翰。”夏洛克瞇起了雙眼，他用手指彈了彈約翰的已經勃起的陰莖，並且帶著玩味性質的罵約翰是個對疼痛上癮的婊子。“這也就是為什麼你從不舉發他們是不是……”夏洛克又重重的落下了第四下，並且滿意地看到約翰的屁股不由自主的發抖，但是他仍保持著懸空的姿勢。

他決定再次進入約翰，他壓住了約翰傷痕累累的背，像是刺刀那樣將陰莖推入，過程不像一開始那樣艱辛，這個姿勢讓他進得很深，彷彿一下子就能頂到深處，他整根陰莖都在約翰的身體裡，囊袋則是完好貼合了約翰的臀瓣，夏洛克為彼此之間的契合度發出嘆息。

約翰的穴口依舊火熱，裡頭已經被精液和腸液弄的濕糊，夏洛克也感受的到，他像是打樁那樣開始抽插，一下子抽出只剩下龜頭，又一下子頂入，約翰被撞的失去了還保有的羞恥心，大聲呻吟了起來。

過沒多久，約翰便被夏洛克狠狠操到了高潮，他的陰莖在無人撫摸之下自行吐出了精水，約翰酸軟的腿已經無法支撐他了，體內的陰莖就這麼從自己地身體滑了出去，他倒在了床上，側著身體微微呼吸。夏洛克把他翻了過來，並且將他兩個腿分開，搓揉幾下自己的陰莖之後便又推回到約翰的身體裡，動作之快到讓對方覺得眼冒金星。

夏洛克低下頭來去尋找約翰的唇，並且與他吻了起來，得說約翰的吻技不怎麼樣，舌頭雖然很柔軟卻不太靈活，對方的肺活量也比自己來得差，但是夏洛克卻能從對方的嘴裡嚐到從未品嚐過的甜膩。夏洛克順著對方的嘴舔到了下顎，約翰感覺此時的夏洛克就像一頭好奇心十足的狼，迫切地在自己的獵物上留下氣味，他睜開眼就能看見那顆獨特的黑卷髮在自己的身體上移動。

夏洛克咬上了約翰肩膀上的槍傷，這令後者疼的尖叫，約翰為了躲避的撞到了自己的腦袋，夏洛克則是因此笑了出來。約翰伸手遮住自己的雙眼，不願去看自己的傷口又被蹂躪成什麼樣子，只知道這些絕對會留下痕跡。

“我想看你撫摸自己。”夏洛克開口要求道，他把約翰的手放在了欠缺照顧的陰莖上，好滿足自己露骨的要求，畢竟沒什麼比看著約翰自我毀滅來得更有快感了。約翰迷糊地開始在夏洛克的注視之下套弄自己，手指環住了陰莖，帶著一種色情的速度開始自慰。夏洛克頓時被這個場景弄得腦袋發熱，他揮灑出來的汗水都滴落在約翰的身體上。

夏洛克又開始快速抽插，約翰被他操的全身抖動，他像個握住糖果的小孩那般緊抓著自己的陰莖，配合著夏洛克的速度擼動自己。

兩個糾纏的軀體最後同時迎來了今晚最強烈的高潮，夏洛克將約翰的臀部用力撐起，把精液全抖進了約翰的身體深處，並且看著約翰無助地弄髒了自己，他的胸口上全是射上去的精水。他保持著連結姿勢和約翰再度吻了起來，約翰將手指插在了對方的卷髮裡，回吻著他。

夏洛克之後從約翰的身體裡退出，對方已經在接吻的過程中睡著了，乾枯的眼淚和唾液在他的臉上留下了明顯的水痕。夏洛克的內心頓時浮上了一層歉意，他將自己的外套覆蓋在約翰的身上，隨後從口袋裡拿出煙和打火機。

John H Watson，夏洛克在廁所裡獨自抽煙，並且在充滿尼古丁的氣味之間反覆咀嚼這個名字。

end.


End file.
